


Small Packages

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Small Packages [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Belly worship, Body Image, Body Worship, Dirty Pictures, M/M, Oral Sex, Service Kink, Sexting, Small Penis, Small Penis Worship, consent talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Good things come in small packages.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysticgator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/gifts).



> For my wonderful squishy. <3

It took Brian almost a month to say anything.

Barry wasn’t sure when Brian noticed that stuff was a bit off - Brian tended to play it pretty close to the chest. But after the third time Barry shoved his hands away from the fly of his jeans, he stopped reaching, and began to grab Barry by the ass.

Anyway, Brian’s kisses were hot, and Brian’s face was gorgeous, and Brian’s thighs were tense under Barry’s hands, and Brian made the most wonderful noises as Barry sucked his cock. 

Barry knew how these kinds of things went - if he was lucky, Brian would just let the matter drop, things would continue as they were, he’d get to service Brian to his heart’s content, and all would be well.

In the midst of his musings, Brian came, and Barry swallowed it all down, carefully letting go of Brian’s cock, even kissing the head as it went soft.

Brian pulled Barry up, and their chests pressed together, hairy against much less hairy. 

There was kissing, and Brian moaned into the kiss, his hands in Barry’s hair, pulling them close together.

Barry was hard, he was so fucking hard - he’d have to run to the bathroom and... finish things, in no short order. 

When Brian finally let him go. 

It might be a while.

“Brian,” Barry said, after five minutes, with Brian cuddling him and panting, sweat drying on the both of them, “Brian, this is awesome, but I gotta pee.”

“You sure I can’t, uh, do anything for you?” The usual suave Brian looked downright shy. 

“I’ll be fine,” said Barry, wriggling free and more or less crab walking towards the bathroom. 

* * * 

Barry came into his own hand, hunching over the toilet, panting heavily, his toes curling and his eyes closed tightly. He kept the image of Brian’s face as he came, remembered how warm he was, the warmth of skin on skin. 

He bit back his moans and washed his hands, then came back to the bed, where Brian was still sprawled out on his back, reclining like some kind of Roman at a feast. 

Fuck, he wasn’t allowed to be that hot. 

“You know,” Brian said, “you don’t have to just stand on the side of the bed and stare at me.”

“Right,” Barry said, and he cleared his throat, climbing into the bed next to Brian. 

He’d never put his pajama pants on.

Goddamn it. 

“So, uh, I’d like to talk about something,” said Brian. 

Barry’s stomach dropped.

Shit. 

Brian was going to tell him that Rachel wasn’t okay with this anymore, or maybe Dan had finally realized the joys of dicks that weren’t attached to Arin. 

He forced a smile, propping his head up on his hand. 

“What’s up?”

“Is there a reason you haven’t let me touch you… intimately?”

“I’ve let you touch me intimately,” Barry said defensively. “I even let you touch my nips.”

“Barry, do you not have a penis?”

“... what?” 

He hadn’t gotten that one before. 

“Do you not have a penis?” Brian leaned back into the pillows. He looked… slightly embarrassed, but he persisted. “For… whatever reason. Because that’s fine.”

“No, no, I… I have a penis,” Barry said quickly. 

“Do you just… not want me to touch it?” Brian cleared his throat. “I mean, I will always respect your wishes, but I feel like a bit of a pillow princess, and I don’t know if I’d be comfortable continuing a relationship if that was the case.

Barry’s chest squeezed at the word “relationship,” and he took a deep breath. 

“I have a penis. And, uh… most people… haven’t been that interested in… well, in interacting with it, and I I’ve gotten to the point where I kinda wanna stave off disappointment.” He laughed anxiously.

Welp. 

He was fucking this all up.

Goddamn it. 

“I mean, uh, what I’m saying is, uh, that... .” Time to bite the bullet. “I’ve got a small dick.”

“Oh. That’s it?” 

“What do you mean, that’s it?” Barry tried not to sound too indignant. “I mean, uh… it’s pretty small.”

Brian shrugged. 

“I’ve had a variety of partners over the course of my life, with a variety of genital configurations. It’d be hard to shock me.” 

“It’s probably the smallest penis you’ve had to interact with,” Barry said defensively, then he paused. 

Why was he arguing about this?

“Can I see it?” 

“... what, really?” 

“Really really.” 

“Will you laugh?” 

“I swear to the god I do not believe in, I will never laugh at your penis,” Brian said. “Unless you dress it up and do a little dance with it.”

Barry burst out laughing, full on cackling, the kind of laughing that left him gasping, wiping his eyes and sniffing.

“I’ll, uh… I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Barry cleared his throat. 

“Do you, uh, do you want me to stand up? Or just sit like this?” 

“It might be hard to get it out if you’re sitting like that,” said Brian. 

“Oh. Right.” Barry cleared his throat. 

"I mean, if you'd rather not show me, that's alright as well," Brian said hastily. "I don't want you to feel like you have to. If you want me to be a pillow princess, I can live with it. I just... I want there to be some kind of reciprocity. I'm sure we could work something out."

"Are you nervous?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

That was unexpected.

"I've been... pushy in the past," said Brian. "I worry, sometimes, that I'm overstepping, without realizing it." 

"Oh." Barry bit the bullet, stood up. "No, you're not overstepping." He unbuttoned his pants, and he shoved them down around his thighs, with his boxers. 

So everything was hanging out. Metaphorically and otherwise. 

Brian was looking at Barry's penis. Like, full on looking at it. 

He wasn't laughing, at least. 

If anything, he looked like he was turning a bit pink. 

... huh. 

"Thank you," said Brian. 

"... you're welcome?" 

Was that the right response? 

"I mean it," Brian said, and he reached a hand out, taking Barry's. He kissed the back of Barry's hand, and he looked up at Barry's face with the kind of intense sincerity that made Barry's chest hurt, in a way he couldn't explain. 

"Do you, uh, do you want me to stay naked?" Barry licked his lips. This was still weird. 

"I want you to be comfortable," Brian said. "That's the main priority." 

"Aren't you a nice one," Barry said, pulling his boxers back up. He kicked his jeans off, though, and he cautiously got back on the bed. 

Brian pulled him closer, so that they were chest to chest. 

"I do my best," Brian said, and he even tried to turn his face away so he wouldn't yawn in Barry's face.

It's the little things, really. 

No pun intended.

* * * 

There was a lull in various nocturnal activities - Barry went to an animation convention, Brian and Dan were busy working on the new album. 

Which was why Barry was a bit surprised when he got a text message, alone in his hotel room.

_What are you wearing?_

Barry snorted. 

_Real original, Brian._

_Give me a break. There's only so many ways you can hit on someone via text message._

_Why are you hitting on me in the first place?_

_You've literally swallowed my cum. I figured you'd be receptive._

There was a pause, then Barry's phone buzzed again.

_Although if you aren't receptive, that's okay as well._

Barry snorted again. 

_I'm receptive. I'm totally receptive. I just don't know what to say._

_You could tell me what you're wearing, for a start._

Barry stared down at himself. 

_You know. The usual. Flannel shirt, jeans, socks._

_How about sending me a picture?_

Thank god there was no emoji, or Barry might have completely lost it. This kind of... sexy sincerity was, like, the most un-Brian like thing ever. 

Then again, he'd never really seen the guy in this kind of situation - maybe this was how he had wooed his wife. 

Well, minus the text messaging. Obviously. 

So he turned on the bedside lamp and took a selfie, making a silly face, 

Brian sent one back, with one raised eyebrow. 

_You should take something off._

Welp. 

The panic began to set in, and Barry took a deep breath. 

_What would you like me to take off?_

_Well, I have complimented you on your luxurious carpet of virility in the past...._

_Carpet of virility? Have you been reading TV Tropes or something?_

_I have to do something while Dan is trying to hit that one high note._

_Sick burn, dude._

_I only speak the truth._

Barry grinned. 

Only Brian could be a total douchebag while also trying to be sexy. 

Fuck it. He'd do his best. 

So he unbuttoned his shirt, and he took another selfie, his hand on his chest. 

He sent it - quickly, before he could lose his nerve.

_You've got the softest chest hair I've ever felt._

_You've felt a lot, I take it._

_I don't kiss and tell._

_Aren't you chivalrous._

_If I was chivalrous, I wouldn't be about to send you a dick pic._

_You're about to send me a dick pic?_

_I find it does help to warn, before I gift you with the utter magnificence that is my penis._

_You're awfully confident._

_I can't help it. You've been lavishing so much attention on it, it's gotten conceited._

_Are you... personifying your penis?_

_I've been stuck in a recording studio with Dan for three days. It starts to rub off._

_Well, I mean, hopefully you're not rubbing off while Dan is in view. I feel like he might object._

Brian sent Barry a picture of his middle finger. 

_Is that a threat or a promise?_

Fuck, where had that even come from?

_I never threaten._

And then Barry's phone buzzed again, and he picked it up with some trepidation. 

Why was he even so anxious? It wasn't as if he'd never seen Brian's penis - he'd had the thing halfway down his throat a few times already.

But there was something... intimate about sending dirty pictures like this. A bit of putting your reputation in someone else's hands, even though Barry would never do something as horrible as to show Brian's nudes. 

Still.

Barry took a deep breath, and he opened the picture.

There was Brian's dick - salt and pepper pubic hair, Brian's big hand, with his wedding ring, wrapped around the shaft, as if he was displaying it. 

Well, he was.

Barry's own cock began to swell, and he uncrossed his legs, reaching down to squeeze. 

His phone buzzed again. 

_I showed you mine...._

_Do you want to see mine?_

_If you wouldn't mind showing it._

_I mean, there's not much to see._

_On the contrary. You've got an excellent penis._

_You sound like you're rating it on Yelp._

_The sentiment remains._

Barry had never really sent a dick pic. Hadn't ever seen the point of it, honestly. Most folks weren't particularly interested in his penis. He'd made his peace with that. 

But here was Brian, asking to see. 

So fuck it. 

Barry unzipped his pants, shoved them down. He debated trying to make it look bigger, via shadow, or possibly putting it next to something else.

But that metaphorical cat was out of the bag. 

So he just held it in his hand, and he took the picture, his heart in his throat as he hit the “send” button.

_Fuck, I want it in my mouth._

Wait, what?

_The next time I see you, can I blow you?_

Barry raised an eyebrow. 

_Are you kidding?_

_Why would I kid about that?_

_To be blunt, it's not like I've got a lot to blow._

_Your penis is like the food at a fancy restaurant. Quality over quantity._

_Are you going to vore my dick?_

_Please don't ever use vore as a verb ever again. Or as any other part of speech. Please just don't say vore._

_It's a perfectly legitimate fetish, Brian. What if I've got a kink for vore? You don't wanna kink shame me, do you?_

_If you've got a vore kink, I'm sure you can find other people to satisfy it with._

... shit. Was Brian saying that he'd break up if Barry liked vore?

Then his phone buzzed. 

_You can have other people to role play getting eaten or eating people or whatever it is you kids do for fun, and then you can come to me and I could suck that glorious cock._

Oh. 

Holy fuck. 

Barry's hands were shaking as he typed back. 

_You really want to suck me off?_

_I very much want to. Would you be willing to send me another picture of it?_

_Any requests?_

_Well... can you wrap your hand around it?_

_Sure, hold on._

It was surprisingly hard to take a picture one handed. Especially when trying not to cast a shadow over the thing he was taking a picture of. 

It was always kind of... embarrassing, taking pictures like these. 

Barry wasn't exactly ashamed of his dick - he'd more or less made patience with it. It was just a part of him - he had a small penis, he was a good editor, he played the ukulele pretty well, he had a beard. 

A whole bunch of descriptive words.

But enough people found it humiliating that... well, it makes a man cautious. 

One non-consensual session of small penis humiliation is all it takes to make a person weary. 

But he sent the picture to Brian, and began to stroke himself, because fuck it, he had his dick out anyway. The head was dripping down, puddling onto his balls, and he began to stroke it in earnest, his hips rocking forward. 

He got another picture message - Brian's hand, covered in his own cum, the head of his dick just out of focus. 

_Sorry. I was planning on lasting longer, but my mind ran away with me._

_Where'd it run off to, if you came that quickly?_

_Well... it involved sucking you off._

Barry moaned, closing his eyes and leaning back, his hand moving quickly across his cock, squeezing the head, then running his palm over it, getting closer and closer. 

"Oh, fuck," Barry mumbled, and he let his mind run off as well - straight to Brian's cock - sucking it, feeling Brain moan and squirm under him, Brian's mouth against his own, Brian's mouth against his neck, his shoulder, kissing down his stomach. 

Brian's mouth around his cock. 

What would it be like, being sucked off by Brian? Barry had only had a few blow jobs, all from girls - the whole not-straight thing was a pretty recent addition, all things considered, and he'd gotten more comfortable with being a non-stop giver by that point. 

He moved his wrist faster, and he imagined... he imagined... Brian, crouching in front of him, jerking off into Brian's face, cumming across Brian's face. 

He came across his hand, getting some of it on his jeans, and that was a pain in the ass, but he could live with that, because he was breathing heavily, and his phone was buzzing against his chest. 

He opened it up, and there was another text from Brian. 

_You alright?_

_Yeah. I just came._

_Can I see? I don't think I've ever seen your cum._

_I mean, cum is cum. There isn't that much difference between my cum and your cum, apart from DNA, and it's not like I've got the ability to analyze that._

_Still. Can I see it?_

_Sure, hold on._

This picture was even more awkward to take - the cum was already starting to look dry and flaky. He snapped a quick picture, sending it to Brian, then made a face. 

_Next time, I want it to be on me._

_Any particular part of you?_

_Well...._

Barry settled back into his pillows, his eyes sliding shut. A good orgasm always took it out of him, and fuck if that hadn't been a good one. 

He'd talk to Brian right after he took a short nap. Just enough to get his thoughts into a coherent sort of order.

* * * 

He came back home, and stuff was more or less normal. 

Well, as normal as it had been when he left. Not so much normal for the way his life was before he and Brian started messing around. 

Brian was... well, he was a lot more handsy than he had been. He even pulled Barry into the bathroom at work, when everyone else was off to lunch. He kissed Barry with the kind of intensity one associates with old movies involving iron ships. He pressed Barry into the wall, and he devoured him, his tongue hot and slick, his hands roaming across Barry's chest, then lower, squeezing his hips. 

"Please," Brian murmured against Barry's lips, and he was... he was _begging_. 

"Please what?" Barry pressed his forehead against Brian's, and they were breathing each other's breath, sweat mingling. 

"Can I touch you? Can I suck you off? Please, I want...." Brian was shaking, with need, or with... something. " _Please_." 

"You can... if, um... if we're quick," said Barry, because he didn't entirely know how to deal with being begged over. 

He didn't usually inspire that in folks. 

"I can be quick," Brian said, and his hands were at Barry's waist, unbuckling his belt, then shoving it open, pushing his pants down. 

He touched Barry's cock through his boxers, and he moaned, moaned like he was being paid for it, as if it was his cock being caressed. 

Barry moaned as well, but he tried to keep quiet, rocking his hips forward into Brian's grip. 

"Can I take it out? Please?" Brian's voice actually cracked, and holy fuck, this was getting intense. "I've been thinking about you, about your dick, since you sent me that picture. I just... please." 

Barry paused. Alarms were going off in his head. 

“H-hold on a sec,” he said.

Brian, panting, took his hand off of Barry, licking his lips.

“What’s wrong?”

“I feel like you’re going to make fun of me,” Barry said slowly. “Like this is going to turn into a big joke for you.” 

“It’s not a joke, I assure you.”

“Why are you so into me all of a sudden?”

Their kissing had been hot before, to be sure, but a lot less… desperate. There was legitimate hunger radiating from Brian’s very being, and Barry was beginning to get suspicious. 

“I’m… kind of embarrassed,” Brian said, and he took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What, to be attracted to me?” 

Welp. Here it was again. 

He was a fucking fool, getting his expectations up again. 

“Oh, fuck no,” said Brian. “No, that’s… that’s perfectly understandable.” He covered his face with both hands, grinding the heels into his eyes. “This is all coming out wrong.”

Barry crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall.

The gesture lost some of its… weight, considering his pants were down around his thighs and he was still sporting a half chub. 

“Okay,” Brian said, and he was speaking slowly, his eyes on a spot right above Barry’s right shoulder. “I am very, very much attracted to your body type. I like stocky people, I like hairy people, and I like small penises. I am… very, very attracted to you, and I worry that you will feel like I am only interested in your body.”

“Wait, you’re… into the fact that I’ve got a small dick? Is this going to turn into some… small penis humiliation thing or something?” Barry’s voice cracked. Goddamn it. “Prove you’re more of a man than I am or some shit like that?”

“No,” Brian said, and his tone was firm. “No, I just… find it attractive.” He cleared his throat, and yes, he was definitely blushing. 

Fancy that. 

“I like it when I can fit someone’s whole penis in my mouth, without gagging on it. I think they look attractive, and I like the way they feel in my hands. And I don’t know… maybe it’s just written in my DNA somewhere, or I imprinted on something when I was young enough to not realize.” He shrugged. “I don’t wanna make fun of your dick, or anything about you. I think you’re… like, the hottest thing on legs since I met my wife, and my… enthusiasm might be getting the better of me.” 

“... oh.” 

There was the sound of the front door opening, and Brian sighed, looking genuinely regretful. 

“I’m sorry,” he told Barry. “For being too… much.”

“It’s okay,” said Barry, and leaned forward and kissed Brian, tentatively. “Thanks for, uh… thanks for being so honest with me.”

“Of course,” said Brian. “Would you wanna continue this talk at dinner tonight, maybe?” 

“I mean, uh, we probably shouldn’t talk about penis preferences at the dinner table,” said Barry, and he laughed, breaking some of the tension. “I mean, unless you feel like cooking.” 

“We could always get takeout,” Brian said. “But are we okay?”

“We’re okay,” said Barry. “I just, uh… I might need some time to absorb all this.”

“Of course,” said Brian. “We should leave separately.” 

“What?” 

“The bathroom. We should leave the bathroom separately.” 

“Oh. Right.”

“Thank you for being understanding about all of this,” said Brian.

Barry smiled at him, self conscious.

“What else am I gonna do?”

Brian shrugged. He gave Barry a chaste kiss on the mouth, then sauntered out of the bathroom. 

Barry stood there for almost a minute, still taking in what Brian had said. 

A preference for small penises, huh?

Interesting. 

* * * 

Dinner was pizza, and actual, fancy pizza. The kind of pizza that has nice ingredients on it, like shrimp, and artichokes. 

Brian seemed… well, to be honest, he was coming off as kind of anxious. 

He was calm. He was pleasant. 

He all but talked about the weather.

Goddamn it. 

“Okay,” said Barry, licking the garlic powder off of his lips, “why are you so cagey?”

“Worried I fucked up,” Brian said. 

“You didn’t fuck up,” said Barry. “I mean, you kinda dropped a lot of stuff onto my plate.”

“You didn’t eat that much,” Brian said, deadpan. 

Barry snorted, and nudged Brian with his foot. 

“But yeah. I’m, uh… I’m not used to being an object of desire.” 

“Let me be, let me be?” Brian waggled his eyebrows. 

“You’re a fucking nerd,” Barry said, but he was grinning. 

“But, uh, yeah.” Brian cleared his throat. “I like you for more than your body. I’m just… really interested in your body.” 

“So you’re interested in the rest of me more?”

“I mean, I do like all of you,” said Brian, “But I don’t exactly jerk off thinking about your personality.” He paused. “Although I probably could if I tried.”

“... moving right along,” said Barry, because this conversation was going weird places. As if it hadn’t started from a weird place. 

“Yes?” 

“So, to be clear, you think I’m really hot.”

“I think you’re really hot.”

“And not in some… kinky humiliation kind of way.”

“Definitely not.” 

“... okay.” Barry rubbed his hands together, trying to get his thoughts in order. “So… okay. I believe you.”

He did. For the most part. 

“I’d be willing to… try it,” said Barry.

“Try what?”

“You know. Being intimate. With you. With you being into me.”

“That’s good to know,” Brian said. He smiled. “How about I… how about I show you some appreciation?” 

“Appreciation, huh? What kind of appreciation?” 

Brian only waggled his eyebrows. 

* * * 

Barry was lying on his back, breathing heavily. 

Brian was on top of him, kissing along his neck, along his chest, lapping at his nipples, one and then the other. 

He nipped, gently, at Barry's chest, his hands roaming across Barry's stomach, then moved lower, kissing a straight line down to the waistband of Barry's boxers. He nuzzled into Barry's groin, and looked up at Barry, grinning. 

"May I?"

"S-sure," said Barry.

It had been a while since... well, anyone had really gone down this particular trail. 

Then Brian was kissing his happy trail, and wow, that was a spontaneous metaphorical serendipity. 

Or something. 

Wow, his head was not in it. 

And then the head of his penis was in Brian's mouth - through the fabric of his boxers - and that... that took over. 

Barry moaned, his heels digging into the bed, his hips rocking forward. 

The feeling was.... muted, a warm tightening, but muffled through the fabric of his boxers. 

"God," Brian said thickly, and he looked up Barry's body. 

"W-what?" Barry took a minute to think, and he laughed, breathless. "I thought you didn't believe in anything like that."

"I don't, really," said Brian, and he nuzzled lower, his nose in Barry's balls. "But... you know, there has to be some kind of exclamation that expresses shock and awe."

"My dick isn't exactly awesome," said Barry.

"It's totally awesome," said Brian. "It's an excellent dick. Ten outta ten."

"... where are you rating it? What's, like, the top rated dick?"

"I think we're getting sidetracked," said Brian, and he slid a finger down under the waistband of Barry's shorts, tugging them down slowly. "Can I suck you off?"

"... sure," said Barry, and he licked his lips. "If you... if you want to."

"I wouldn't offer it if I didn't want to it," said Brian. "So?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you can suck me off."

Brian grinned, bright enough to light up the room, and that sent a pulse of something intense own into Barry's belly, and his cock twitched. 

Brian pushed Barry's underwear all the way down, then off, and then he crawled between Barry's legs, pressing closer, kissing up one hairy thigh, then licking along the length of Barry's dick.

Barry moaned, squirmed, trying not to writhe too much, trying not to just thrust up into Brian's face.

It had been a while, since someone else had really gotten into his dick. 

He'd forgotten what it was like, although some things are instinctive. He kept his hands on Brian's head, fingers tangled in Brian's hair. He humped against Brian's mouth, as Brian sucked on just the head, then took the whole thing into his mouth, sucking on it like a vacuum, his tongue ghosting along Barry's circumcision scar, then swirling along the head, taking the whole of it into his mouth and doing... something with his tongue, who even knew, because holy fuck, it felt so _good_ , it wasn't fair to feel this good, it was going to break something in Barry's mind, it was... it was... it....

Barry shoved Brian away, and he was shaking. 

"Are you okay?" Brian looked up at him, his expression worried, and Barry was shaking, breathing heavily. 

"Y-yeah," said Barry. "Just, uh... got a bit overwhelmed."

"Do you need to take a break?" Brian licked his lips, and the bottom one was shiny with spit and a tiny bit swollen. 

"Yeah, if that's okay?" Barry sat up on his elbows. "I could, uh... I could suck you off, if you'd like?"

"I'll be okay," Brian said, making a dismissive gesture towards the thick lump in his pants. "Do you wanna... watch a movie or something?" 

"Yeah," said Barry. "Yeah, that sounds good." He propped himself up a bit further. "You wanna get my laptop? It's on the desk, I've got Netflix on it."

"Sounds good," said Brian, and the bed sprang up as he stood up. 

Thank fucking god for Brian. 

Even if Brian himself didn't believe in such a thing.

* * *

The movie went by pleasantly. 

By the time it had reached the halfway point, Barry was more or less calmed down, and... willing to go out on a limb.

He'd kept his pants off, but gotten under the covers, and Brian was being respectful, staying on top. 

"You look cold," Barry said, and that was a blatant lie, because Brian was actually sweating a bit. 

"Do I now?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Totally," said Barry, deadpan. "Really cold. You should come under the covers with me."

"Well," said Brian, and he was smirking a bit, "I'm, uh... glad you're looking out for my well being."

"I'm just doing the altruistic thing," said Barry, his voice full of sincerity.

"Oh, of course," Brian agreed, as he climbed down under the covers.

* * * 

Barry was on top of Brian. 

He was on top of Brian, straddling Brian's hips, and his cock was hard, and Brian's hand was wrapped around it. 

Brian was moaning, humping against Barry's ass through his own boxers - he'd lost his pants at some point - and Barry was giving Brian an awkward backwards handy, and Brian was giving Barry... a really good handy, actually, he was doing something with his wrist, and his fingertips were calloused enough that it sent interesting thrills down his back, and he was humping into Brian's hand, panting heavily. 

"Fuck," Brain mumbled, and he was staring up at Barry, his blue eyes practically limpid. "Fuck, Barry, how are you so fucking... oh my... _fuck_!" 

He came across Barry's hand, some of it getting on Barry's back, and that was unexpected - Barry didn't think he was doing that good a job, considering the weird angle and the way his wrist was aching. 

But holy fuck, now Brian was doing... what even was Brian doing? 

He was doing something with his wrist and something with his palm, something with his fingers, and he was watching Barry's face, as Barry watched his face, as the pressure in Barry's gut built and built, until it snapped like a twig, cum spurting across Brian's hands, dripping over his knuckles, across his belly. 

"Fuck," Barry mumbled, as his cock kept pulsing in Brian's hand. "Holy... shit."

Brian licked his lips, then kept eye contact with Barry, and ran his fingers through the cum, slipping some of it into his mouth.

Then he made a face.

That kind of broke the mood - Barry started to laugh, deep belly laughing, nearly fall falling forward into the puddle of cum, before sliding sideways, onto the bed with a thud. 

"What did you expect it to taste like?" Barry was still laughing, wriggling on the bed like a landed fish. 

"I don't know," Brian said, and he prodded Barry in the side. "I wasn't thinking about what it would taste like, I was thinking about the fact that it would be really fucking hot to lock eyes with you while eating your cum." 

Indeed, that was a pretty fucking hot idea - Barry got a nice shiver, between his shoulder blades. 

"But I forgot that cum tastes horrible."

"How do you forget something like that?" Barry rolled onto his side, so that he could look Brian in the face.

"Because you're hot and it makes me stupid," Brian said, so earnestly that it got Barry started again, laughing harder. His eyes were starting to leak, and his face was turning bright red. 

"Oh my god," Barry gasped. "Does that mean... does that mean that if you stay with me, you're just gonna gradually forget everything you know?" 

"Totally," Brian said, deadpan. "Should we continue on the track that we're on, I will soon forget not only my PhD, but even simple math."

Barry was still cackling, although something soft and delicate was beginning to open up in his chest.

Something complicated. 

"Soon, roles will be reversed, and my daughter will be teaching me to do things like add and subtract."

Barry snickered.

"Well... maybe I should start, like, dressing more modestly. Make it so that you can't see as much of me. Preserve that big physicist brain."

"My brain isn't any bigger because I'm a physicist," Brian said, his tone dismissive. "And no. That would be a tragedy."

"I'm sure the world will find a way to manage without my totally hot bod on display."

"Forget about the world," Brian said, "I don't know if I'd be able to manage, now that I know how hot you are." Then he paused, his expression turning concerned. "No, when I put it like that, it sounds... gross. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Barry, and he was... genuinely touched. Brian really was a thoughtful guy. "I appreciate the apology, although I'm not offended."

"Still," said Brian, and he sighed, putting a hand on Barry's shoulder, pulling him closer. 

Barry rolled onto his other side, so that his back was against Brian's (sticky - urgh) front, and he sighed, his eyes drifting closed. 

It was nice, being held. 

This was all... really, really nice. 

* * * 

The office was uncharacteristically quiet. 

Just about all of the usual loud people were off doing their own thing - Arin and Dan were being suspiciously quiet from their recording room, Suzy and Ross were both working at their own computers, the tapping of their keyboards filling the small room.

Brian was typing away at his workstation, and Barry was editing something for his own show. 

And then Barry's phone pinged. 

_I can't stop thinking about how good you look the other night._

_What, when you forgot that cum tastes like gym socks?_

_How do you know what gym socks taste like?_

_I don't, but I tend to assume that if something smells a certain way it'll taste that way as well._

_That's not always true, though._

_I read somewhere that the sense of taste is just the sense of smell and the sense of touch mixed together._

_... I feel like we're getting off topic. And I was thinking of when you were lying on the bed, when I got up to pee._

_I don't remember this._

_You were asleep._

_So you're watching me while I sleep?_

_It barely counts as creepy when you're sleeping in the same bed together._

_Do I have to worry about you standing in my window like some kind of middle aged Edward Cullen?_

_I'm years and years younger than Edward Cullen, I'll have you know._

Barry snorted, looking up at Brian. 

Brian raised an eyebrow. 

_So you were thinking about me lying naked in bed._

_You should go into the bathroom and send me a nude._

Barry made a startled noise, and muffled it with a cough. 

_What, the work bathroom?_

_I mean, you could go to the Starbucks down the street or something if you'd prefer that, but I feel like it'd be a bit of a pain._

_... sure. I'll do it. Just... don't open it where anyone can see it._

_Your nudes are safe with me, I can assure you that._

* * * 

It felt like there was a big flashing neon sign pointing to him, as he made his way towards the bathroom. He had a bit of a semi already, although it wasn't visible, thankfully. 

There were advantages to not having a monster cock like Dan's. 

He shut the door behind him, locked it, and stared out the window. 

Okay. 

Now what?

_Any, uh... requests?_

His phone buzzed not a minute later. 

_I like your belly. And I like your face. And your hands. And your dick._

_I am not taking a picture of my butt. I can't bend that well._

_Fair enough._

So Barry finagled himself into a position he hoped Brian would find sexy, and he put a hand on his stomach, fingers spread wide. He pushed his pants down, so that the very top of his penis could be seen, and he snapped a few pictures. 

Then he took a few pictures of his face - one silly, with his tongue sticking out. He tried to think of a way to look sexy, then gave up and just took a picture of himself thinking sexy things. 

He looked slightly stoned, or possibly just very glazed, but it was something, right?

He adjusted his dick, smoothed his shirt down, and came back to his desk, back to editing. 

* * * 

Brian's phone buzzed against his desk, and Barry tried not to stare as Brian opened it up. 

Brian's face stayed the same as it always did, but he did get up and go to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Barry's phone buzzed - it was a picture, of Brian's hand full of cum.

Barry blushed, but he was grinning. 

His cock was thickening, swelling between his legs. 

Fuck. 

He hated trying to work through a boner. 

* * *

"So would it be okay if I tried sucking you off again?" Brian kept his hands in his pockets, as Barry chopped vegetables. 

Barry nearly dropped the knife, swore, and put it down.

"Okay, new rule," said Barry. "No more, like, sexual talk when I'm holding sharp objects."

"Is the thought of being sexually attractive to someone else so shocking it makes you lose your fine motor skills?"

"It isn't shocking, per se," Barry said defensively. 'Just, uh... I'm not entirely used to it. And maybe I'm remembering how intense your last oral sex session with me was, and it just distracted me."

Barry snorted. 

"Maybe you should stop being so sexy and distracting," he told Brian, poking him in the chest with his finger. 

"Well," said Brian, and he cleared his throat, looking... bashful. "Since you're so distractible, maybe I should do the work, while you relax."

Barry paused. 

"Can I call a cautious timeout?"

"What's up?" Brian looked anxious.

"I feel like there's layers to this that I'm missing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're wearing your "I hope you don't tell me that I'm being a creep" face, which usually means there's something layered there."

"That's an awfully specific face," Brian said, but he was clearly buying time. Then he sighed. "Okay. You're kind of right."

"I usually am," said Barry. "So what's up?"

"I've been having these... fantasies," said Brian, his hands behind his head. He looked like a Square Enix character. 

"Yeah? What kinda fantasies?"

"Where you're in charge of me. The standard Dominant/Submissive kinda thing, but not the... not the usual way that I usually do this kinda thing."

"What's the usual way you do this kinda thing?"

"Usually I'm the Dom," said Brian. 

"There's a surprise," Barry said flatly. 

Brian snorted. 

"But lately I've been daydreaming about... about you telling me what to do. About you being in charge." He shrugged. "I've been interested in doing some Bottoming, but this feels a lot more like... well, full on submission."

"What would you want me to do for you?" Barry leaned against the counter, after making sure that the knife was away from the edge of the counter. 

"Well, it'd be me doing things for you," said Brian. "Would you like me to... would you like me to finish chopping your vegetables?"

"I think I wanna figure out what it is you want me to do first, so that nobody ends up accidentally stepping on any toes," Barry said carefully. "Can we pause this until the food is ready?"

"Yeah, sure," said Brian. "Absolutely." He groaned, leaning against the wall and covering his face with both hands.

It was a very un-Brian position. 

"Are you okay?" Barry asked cautiously, as he went back to chopping the vegetables. 

"Yeah," said Brian. "I just feel like I'm fucking all of this stuff up the wrong way." 

"There's a right way to fuck stuff up?" 

"... I don't know, actually," said Brian, and he laughed. "But... yeah. Usually I'm better at this." 

"Better at the whole discussing kinks? Or just better in general."

"I am _excellent_ in general, I'll have you know," said Brian. 

"Well, yeah, but obviously you're not better at this," said Barry.

"That's through no fault of my own," Brian said.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're so hot. It makes me stupid."

"We've discussed this already. You can't blame all of your shortcomings on my supposed hotness."

"There's no "supposed" in your hotness," said Brian, in a deadly serious tone. "You are, hands down, the hottest piece of ass I've gotten my hands on since I got married."

Barry blushed, keeping his eyes on the peppers he was cutting. 

He didn't have to look at Brian to know that he was grinning. 

* * *

"So about the whole... kink thing," Barry said, when they were sitting across the table, eating dinner. 

He'd done a good job of it, at the very least. 

"What about it?"

"What do you know about service kink?"

"... I have no idea," said Barry. "The extent of my kink experience is usually stuff like handcuffs, or a little bit of a choking. Not, like... service kink."

"Do you know what service kink is?"

"Not really," said Barry. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Brian. "It's not, like... well known."

"So what is it?" 

"It's just... like, doing stuff for you."

"Doing stuff?"

"Yeah. Laundry. Dishes. Stuff like that." 

"Oh... so what do you get out of it?"

"Well, I could theoretically call you "sir," and you'd tell me when I did it right." 

"... that's it?"

"I'd like to be able to suck your dick sometimes."

"There's been a lot of talking about you sucking my dick," Barry said. "You know, I miss yours. I'd like to be able to mess around with yours sometimes. Like, as often as I was. I really like your dick." 

"As long as it's mutual," said Brian. "And maybe sometimes... not so mutual."

"I'm okay with that," said Barry. "As long as most of it is the two of us being equal, I'm good."

"But sometimes I want... I mean, I'd like it if you could sometimes do the thing. That is, the idea that you're asking me to do things."

"What if I asked you to, like, not do sexy stuff?" 

"Like, legitimately asking me to not do sexy stuff in general?" Brian looked legitimately interested. "Some kind of chastity thing?"

"No, no," Barry said. "I mean more along the lines of... maybe I don't want to have my dick sucked. Maybe I just want the dishes done and then... I dunno, then you organize my sock drawer."

"... sure, if it'd make you happy," said Brian. "I mean, I wouldn't that to be what we did all the time, but... well, service is a thing."

"Have you ever been into service stuff before?"

"I do like caretaking," Brian allowed. "This feels like an... extension of that." 

"Caretaking?"

"There are... other kinks," said Brian carefully, "that I would only be interested in topping for, where other stuff happens."

"What kind of other stuff?"

"Other stuff I don't want to get mixed up into what we're actually talking about," said Brian. 

"... okay, fair," said Barry. "Can you... can you tell me when you want me to give you service roles? Because I feel a little bit like I'd be, like, expected to just spring it out on you."

"Oh, god no," said Brian. "No, that wouldn't be fair." 

"Okay," said Barry. "So it's clear."

Brain cleared his throat. 

"Would you be alright if I did the dishes?" 

"For a fetish reason?" 

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call it a fetish."

"Why not?"

"Well," said Brian, and he was wearing his professor face, "technically, a fetish is something that is absolutely necessary to get aroused, whereas a kink is just - "

"I know the difference between a kink and a fetish," Barry said quickly. 

Shit. That sounded mad.

"I meant more, is it you doing it as a kink thing, or is it you just offering to do the dishes." Barry huffed a breath out, trying to get his brain in order. 

"Do you feel like there's a difference?" Brian looked genuinely worried.

"Well, like... I dunno." Barry kept staring up, trying to get his thoughts in one place. "I worry that every time we do something, it'll be tallying up some kind of kink... thing."

Brian took Barry's hands, looking into Barry's face.

"If something is a kink thing," he told Barry, "I'll tell you. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So me washing dishes right now can be a kink thing or a not kink thing, depending on what you want."

"I'd like it to be a kink thing," said Barry. "After... after you wash the dishes, I want you to... I want you to sit on the couch, and I want to suck you off."

"I thought I was supposed to be servicing you," Brian said archly. 

"Well, you are," Barry said, and he poked Brian in the side. "You're servicing my need to suck some dick."

Brian... actually turned red, and that was _extremely_ unexpected, because... well, it was Brian. Brian didn't get weird and flustered about things like this. He just didn't. 

"Well, uh, when you...."

"When I?" Barry enjoyed the chance to have the upper hand. 

"When you put it like that," Brian said, "I can, uh... see the appeal."

"So... I'm going to go into the living room and check my emails," Barry said. "And then I want you to come sit with me. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Barry grinned.

* * *

Barry tried not to fidget as he waited for Brian to come in. 

He did indeed check his email, and even had a few Twitter exchanges, before Brian came into the room, looking embarrassed. 

"Are you okay?" Barry rubbed his hands together. "I mean, uh, if you're not up for this, then that's okay, I'd be totally chill with you not wanting to do a... dynamic kind of thing, in a situation like this."

"No, no, it's okay," said Brian. "But... after this, I very much want to... that is...." He cleared his throat again, still very visibly flustered. "How would you feel about me just... worshipping you?"

Barry raised an eyebrow. 

"What, like sacrificing goats or something?" 

"No, more like... rubbing your back, your feet, sucking your dick, maybe rimming you if you'd be up for that."

"... I'd be willing to try it," Barry allowed. 

Fuck it. 

Someone was this into him, he might as well have some fun with it, right? 

"But first," said Barry, and he leaned forward, his forehead pressed against Brian's, "you're gonna let me suck you off, right?"

"Yeah," Brian said, his voice rough. "Yeah, I'd... I'd like that." 

Barry was the one who leaned forward, kissing Brian on the mouth, using his whole mouth, his tongue and his teeth and his lips. He tangled his fingers in Brian's short hair and tilted Brian's head back, getting more access to the recesses. 

Brian moaned - he moaned harder, when Barry tugged on his hair, squirming, and then Barry nipping his lip, and he was gasping, pulling back to breathe raggedly.

"Holy... fuck, Barry, you're amazing," Brian mumbled, and he lunged forward for another hard, desperate kiss, his hands on Barry's shoulders, clutching at Barry's shirt. 

"I do my best," Barry said, when they broke apart again and were panting hard.

"That's good," said Brian, still breathless.

The two of them made eye contact, and then they burst out laughing, hard enough that they almost bumped their heads together. It was hard, gasping laughter, and every time they'd make eye contact with each other they'd start laughing again, until Barry was on his knees, pressing his face into Brian's thigh and cackling like he was being tickle tortured. 

"Are you okay?" Brian leaned back against the back of the couch, still breathing heavily. 

"Y-yeah," Barry murmured, but he was still giggling every now and again. "Oh fuck, wow. I don't even know... know what came over me."

"Sometimes it just happens," said Brian, and he was still giggling a bit. 

"I'm just gonna... not make eye contact," Barry said, sitting back on his heels and beginning to unzip Brian's pants. "Because otherwise I'm gonna start laughing, and then I won't be able to give you a blowjob without biting you."

"How are your teeth involved in... in... oh!" 

Brian moaned, because Barry was sucking on the head of his cock through the thin fabric of the cotton boxer briefs. 

"Oh," mumbled Brian, and he moaned, leaning back into the couch, his hips rising up to meet Barry's mouth, as Barry slid down Brian's boxers, and the whole of Brian's dick was level with his face.

"Mmm?" Barry swallowed it down, slowly, and okay, maybe that was one advantage of sucking someone off who had a smaller penis - no having to worry about gagging, or anything like that. But it was nice, to bob his head like this, to feel Brian go tense under him as he ran his teeth delicately along the shaft.

Then they made eye contact again, and Barry snorted out of his nose, which made Brian began to chuckle, and then Barry had to pause, still snorting, and pulling back, to start laughing again, pressing little kisses along the shaft of Brian's cock as he finally gained something like his composure back. 

Brian was rolling his hips forward, moaning. He was coming apart right under Barry's hands, under Barry's mouth, and it was transfixing to watch.

Barry moved lower, licking the seam of Brain's balls, then taking one of them into his mouth, sucking on it, even as his tongue worked Brian's shaft over. He pressed his thumb into Brian's taint, as Brian writhed above him.

"Oh my god, fuck, Barry, I'm... oh, fuck, Barry," Brian moaned, and he was full on humping now, sweat dripping down his thighs, leaving Barry's hands moist. 

Barry grinned, kissing back along the shaft, then taking it into his mouth again, bobbing his head and hallowing his cheeks out like a porn star, still avoiding direct eye contact.

This was too hot to ruin the moment with, even if it would be pretty funny. 

But no, sometimes the needs of the sexy outweigh the needs of the few.

Or something like that. 

Brian was swelling in his mouth, beginning to leak out more pre-cum, and Barry eagerly licked it up, moaning in encouragement as Brian's thrusts became more abrupt, and Barry kept the head of Brian's cock in his mouth, taking it almost to the root without coughing. 

Brian came into his throat, and Barry finally - _finally_ \- made eye contact, and this time it wasn't funny, it was fucking hot, staring into Brian's icy blue eyes as Brian just pumped load after load of cum into his mouth. 

He swallowed his mouthful, and even resisted the urge to make a face, licking his lips. 

"Oh my god," Brian murmured, and he was flat against the back of the couch. "I that was in one of my top five orgasms."

"You've rated your orgasms?" Barry crawled onto the couch next to him, kissing him chastely.

There was drool in Barry's beard, and a bit of cum. His lips were still swollen. 

Brian kisses him back, much less chastely.

"Well," said Brian, "I try to remember the good ones."

"I hope I continue to stay on your top five then," Barry said solemnly.

"You have my full confidence that you will," Brian said, and he gave Barry a slightly condescending pat on the head.

Barry rolled his eyes, and he leaned against Brian, his head on Brian's shoulder. 

"So," Brian said, when he finally caught his breath, "how about I make good on that promise I made?"

"What promise?"

"That I'd worship you like you deserve."

"I don't really remember that being a promise," Barry pointed out.

Brian snorted.

"Fine. That suggestion? That request?"

"Yeah, fair," said Barry. 

"As in you're agreeing to my phrasing, or as in you're agreeing to my request?" 

"Both?" 

Brian grinned, one of those smiles that he didn't show to the camera that often. It was a goofy, sweet expression, and something in Barry's stomach clenched.

Admittedly, a lot of him came pre-clenched, as it were - he was so turned on that he was a bit amazed he could think in straight sentences. 

Well, not so straight sentences, considering what it was that he was up to.

"What are you cackling about? Am I that funny?" Brian shot Barry a slightly bewildered look, as Barry began to laugh harder.

"S-s-straight sentences," mumbled Barry. "They're not, because of what they're about!"

"... okay," said Brian, looking nonplussed. "I think you might need to explain me how you got from me worshipping your incredibly sexy body to... wherever we are?"

"I'll tell ya later," said Barry, finally calming down enough to talk. 

Wow, he was giddy.

"Shall we retire to the bedroom?" Brian stood up, his cock still flopping in the breeze, which got another burst of laughter from Brian.

Brian began to laugh as well - they were still chuckling as they made their way upstairs. 

* * * 

"So you just want me to lie here?"

"Pretty much," said Brian. 

Barry licked his lips. It was... awkward. He was just lying belly down on the bed naked, as Brian rummaged around. 

"You sure I can't do anything to -"

"Barry, do not make me go all dominant on you just so you will accept my submission." Brian sounded exasperated. Then he paused. "Well. That was a first."

"What, having to switch roles that quickly?" Barry rested his chin on his arms, watching Brian's shadow move this way and that. 

It was nice and dim in the bedroom, with a scarf over one of the lamps. 

"No. Having to threaten dominance with someone so they'll accept my submission." Then Brian paused. "Although I just heard that. Crap. Okay. Do you feel like you have to accept my submission?"

"Oh, god no," said Barry quickly. "No, I'm just bad at, like, turning off the bit of my brain that tells me that I should be up and doing stuff, instead of lying here like a bump on a log."

"You're more than a bump on a log, I can assure you," Brian said, and his voice went down to a purr as he sank down onto the bed, the bed dipping under his weight. 

"That's good to know," Barry said. 

He was on his way to drowsy, even as Brian settled on the backs of his thighs and began to rub his shoulders. 

It was a drowsy kind of back rub, a comfortable one that left Barry harder than he had been, but ultimately relaxing, sinking into the mattress like it was made of so much mashed potatoes.

Brian was thorough as well - starting from Barry's shoulders, working down, to his spine, to his lower back, kneading, pressing, and gently working out knots. 

There were a lot of knots.

Barry needed to learn how to not hunch over his work all day.

And then Brian's mouth was kissing along the side of Barry's neck, and Barry moaned, his fingers tangling in the sheets as he squirmed. 

Now _that_ was a sensitive spot, much more sensitive than it had any right to be. Especially sensitive to Brian's slightly whiskery face. 

Barry sighed, his moans going up the scale as Brian began to really kiss him, along the neck, hard enough to leave a hickey, and he'd have to have words about that, but... later. 

He almost yelped when Brian bit down, then tried to make himself calm down, as Brian kissed lower, down his back, kissing each bump of Barry's spine, pausing to nibble at Barry's sides, his hands stroking up and down the sensitive skin.

Barry was wriggling, and he felt Brian chuckle against his skin.

"W-w-what's so funny?"

"This feels a bit like riding an especially wriggly horse," said Brian. 

"I don't think you'd be able to ride me," said Barry. "I mean, unless you, like, actively fucked me?" 

"... what?" Brian paused, mid-kiss, to nuzzle at a spot under Barry's left shoulder blade. 

"Like... if you stuck it in right now, you'd be, like, riding me." Barry laughed, a bit nervous. "I mean, maybe if your butt was as flat as Dan's, maybe? Otherwise, it won't go in."

"Would you be offended if I brought up the idea of a strap on?" Brian sounded shy, and he kissed that one particular spot again, a little harder, digging his teeth in just enough to make Barry moan. "I mean... not as an inadequacy thing. I just figure that it'd be fun to use one of those weird shaped dicks, like the ones with knots or ridges."

"... huh," said Barry, trying to process what Brian was saying, as Brian nipped him in the side, making him jerk forward. "I think I'd be okay with it?"

"Maybe we should talk about it at a time where I'm not lavishing you with the attention you most definitely deserve?" 

Another bite, a little bit harder, and Barry moaned in the back of his throat, low and deep. 

"S-sounds... sounds good," Barry mumbled, and Brian moved ever lower.

Barry couldn't think in a straight line - Brian's tongue was rough and hot and wet, trailing this way and that with just enough pressure to make Barry spasm, then enough pressure to make him moan, going utterly limp at the treatment. 

Brian was moaning as well, and he was grinding down against Barry, circling his hips as he circled his kisses.

After some interminable time, Brian nudged Barry on the side.

"Roll over," he told Barry.

"Mmm?" 

"I want to kiss your chest. And your face."

"Oh. Right." Barry ground back against Brian. "You'd need to move first."

"Really?" Brian's tone was teasing. "I'm pretty into this spot right here."

"You might be into it," said Barry, "but I can't roll over if you're there."

He ground back harder, his eyes squeezing shut, his tongue lolling out like a fucking dog.

He felt like a dog - a dog, or some other beast that ruts in the dark. A dirty, delicious feeling that filled him up.

He hadn't felt like this in a long time. 

When was the last time, actually?

Had he felt like this ever?

He was jolted out of his musings by the loss of Brian's warm weight - Brian was climbing off of him, sitting back on the bed beside him, resting his arm on Barry's back.

"Are you ready to roll over now?"

"I dunno," Barry said. "I'm pretty warm on this side."

"I'll warm up your other side," Brian said. 

Barry snorted.

"You sound like you're talking about a sandwich," he told Brian.

He did roll over though, flinching a bit at the cold air on his warm belly. 

"I'm not even sure how to respond to that," said Brian.

Barry snorted, suddenly painfully aware that he was naked and half hard, horny and relaxed at the same time, his whole body like one big happy sack of potatoes.

... wow, that was a really bad simile. Even from within the confines of his own head, it made him wince.

"Is everything alright?" Brian raised an eyebrow, his expression this side of anxious.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Barry said. "I need a better script writer sometimes."

"... okay," said Brian. "If I may continue?"

"You may certainly continue," said Barry.

Brian pulled his shirt off, and he lay on his stomach between Barry's thighs, kissing along Barry's stomach.

He spent a good deal of time on Barry's belly - kissing along the lines of it, flickering his tongue inside of Barry's navel, moving higher up now and again, to play with Barry's nipples with his fingers, with his tongue. 

Barry was writhing under him. Who even knew his belly was this... sensitive? 

He moaned again, harder, as Brian began to kiss lower, from Barry's navel down, around, to the thick part of his groin, until he was right over the root of Barry's cock, pressing down on the head gently. 

"Barry," Brian said, in his lovely voice, "Barry, I'd really like to suck your cock."

"Not my toes?" 

"I mean...." Brian made a face. "Could I wash them first?"

Barry cackled, and Brain grinned back. 

"You'd rather stick the thing that I pee with in your mouth, then my plain ol' toesies?"

"Your dick is a lot less... pungent," Brian said flatly. "Would you like me to suck on your toes?"

"Not really," said Barry. "I was kinda pulling your chain."

Brian wrapped his fingers around Barry's cock, squeezing it, and Barry moaned, his hips rocking forward.

"I'd rather pull this chain, personally," he said, almost flatly.

"I knew you were gonna say that," Barry said, making a face.

"Hey man," said Brian, "when you leave a joke that wide open for me, how can I not resist?" 

"You've said the same thing about my dick," said Barry. "I mean, you haven't, actually, but I could totally see you saying it."

"I feel like we're off track," Brian said. "Would it be alright for me to suck your dick?"

"It would very much be alright," said Barry. "Please."

Maybe it wouldn't be as overwhelming this time, since he was... well, he was primed for it, that weird mix of relaxed and horny that comes from a good erotic massage.

More ready to be touched all over.

“I do live to serve,” Brian all but purred, and Barry would have snorted, because that did not suit Brian one bit, but Brian’s mouth….

Oh, Brian’s mouth suited Barry’s dick but good. Suited it perfectly.

Barry’s cock fit in it perfectly - he took the whole of it in, sucking loud enough that Barry could hear it, even over his own panting breath and the thundering of his heart. 

He moaned, he squirmed, he bucked his hips forward, as Brian began to bob his head, his hands kneading at Barry’s thighs, then moving to gently stroke his fingertips up and down Barry’s stomach.

Barry gasped, going rigid, his eyes squeezing shut.

Once again, it was… intense. The tingles from Brian’s hands, the suction, the gentle rub of Brian’s teeth, the way Brian’s tongue was swirling across Barry’s circumcision scar, then moving lower, sloppily licking Barry’s balls as he bobbed his head, using his mouth like some kind of automaton fleshlight. 

Barry covered his eyes with one hand, pressing down and groaning, breathing as hard as he could. His heels were digging into the bed, his ass was leaving the bed, the sweet pressure in his belly drawing tighter, tighter, _tighter_....

Barry came in a rush, sobbing from the intensity of it, his hips stuttering forward as his cock spurted down Brian’s throat. 

Barry could feel Brian swallowing, faintly, a rippling through his whole mouth that left Barry weak and shivering, panting up at the ceiling. 

“Are you alright?” Brian crawled up closer to Barry, and he kissed Barry on the temple noisily, cuddling up to him. 

Brian had an erection, pressing into Barry’s hip, but he didn’t seem too worried about it. 

“Y-yeah,” Barry mumbled. “That was… holy shit.”

Brian smirked.

“So now do you believe me when I say that I find you incredibly attractive?” He took one of Barry’s hands in his own, kissing the knuckles.

Barry, blushing, nodded. 

“I guess so,” he said, licking his lips. 

Brian kissed him, and Barry closed his eyes, almost melting into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this fic? Check out my Tumblr, TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
